The Love We Had Before
by whocares1313
Summary: A songfic based on the song The Love We Had Before by Fireflight. It takes place during Angel when Max and Fang are in the tight elevator, showing what is going on in Fang's mind.


**Okay, so I was listening to pandora radio (pandora FTW!) and heard this song: The Love We Had Before by Fireflight, and couldn't help but compare it to how Fang must be feeling, so no doubt I had to write a fic out of it! This takes place on the elevator where Max is uncomfortable in Angel.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Max Ride that tragedy never would have happened! *cough* James Patterson *cough***

Fang POV

I got into the elevator with Max. A tight squeeze, but totally worth it, because I really needed to talk to her about why I left. I looked down at her and saw the hurt she was trying so hard to burry deep in her eyes. No one but me, who had known her since we were born, would have ever noticed.

_I burnt the bridge that you were building  
>But I left you feeling guilty<br>That we couldn't see eye to eye_

That hurt in her eyes hurts me too. She didn't realize that without me leaving the flock, she never would have focused. The flock needed me gone, not Max. Max was the best leader they could have asked for.

_Why can't we compromise  
>Why are we choosing sides<br>When will we realize…_

I should have talked to her first, not left when she was so happy. Max should have had a warning so she wouldn't have broken down in front of the flock. But she wouldn't have let me leave, and I needed to leave.

_We don't have to fight anymore  
>Where is the love we had before<br>Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide_

I searched for any signs of our previous love in those eyes, but she had composed herself and was completely closing me out. Just like I used to do with her…

_We don't need out pride anymore  
>Where is the love we had before<em>

Max would never take me back, not after what I'd done to her, and the flock. When I had left, I thought it was for the best, but obviously not.

_Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>Where is the love_

Those tortured eyes, working so hard to hold everything back. But I saw anger, not love, in them.

_The love we had before_

I wondered where the way she used to look at me was, with complete trust, a trust that I had shattered and would never be fully repaired, no matter what I said or did. Who had she given that trust that used to belong to me to?

_You used to be the one I'd run to  
>Now I tend to run you<br>Right into the ground_

She used to come to me with all of her problems, when she couldn't tell the flock something, she could always tell me. But I was the main source of her problems.

_Sorry I was such a fool  
>I never saw your point of view<br>Can we start over somehow..._

Can we erase time? I wished we could go back in time to when Max and I were happy together. No Dylan, no Dr. Gunter Hagen. If that was too much to ask, even just being best friends with Max was enough.

_We don't have to fight anymore  
>Where is the love we had before<br>Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide_

Those angry eyes stared at me with a burning hatred. For abandoning her. For not considering what she would think. But I had considered what she would think, I just hadn't considered right. I thought she would still be able to lead the flock.

_We don't need out pride anymore  
>Where is the love we had before<em>

I would give up my pride to have those beautiful brown eyes to myself again. But that would never happen, Max was too stubborn for that.

_Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>Where is the love_

Did Max even love me anymore, deep down? Would it be like the old days when she ran from me when I kissed her? Of course it would. I left, and took her heart with me.

_The love we had before_

I still felt the spark when Max and I touched. Did Max?

_You know we only hurt ourselves  
>When we don't communicate<br>Why can't we stop and make a change_

Us not talking about all of our issues with the relationship, not just me leaving, led up to this.

_Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>Where is the love_

The doors into Max's soul are cracked slightly, but her soul is just as confused as her face, which is twisted in concentration. I sigh quietly and Max focused on me for the first time since she got on the elevator.

_We don't have to fight_

We could talk through it, if only Max would let me get a word through my lips without storming off.

_Where is the love we had before_

Why couldn't Max feel the same thing I was feeling? Or did she?

_Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>Where is the love_

The door closes, no crack anywhere, airtight. Soulless, emotionless eyes stare up at me, cold and unforgiving.

_We don't have to fight anymore  
>Where is the love we had before <em>

I would offer out my hand to Max and stop both of our pain right there, in that very elevator, but couldn't, not with her staring at me like that, wanting to kill me.

_Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide  
>We don't need our pride anymore<br>Where is the love we had before_

Everyone would have been happier (except Dylan) if Max and I got back together, but neither of us could bring ourselves to saying sorry. We were raised on pride, never backing down, and that invented this problem.

_Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>Where is the love_

Max opened her mouth. "Why don't you love me anymore?" she yelled, and the door opened.

_The love we had before_

Max ran out. I slowly slipped through the doors and watched her until she turned a corner. _I do love you Max._

**You guys should look up the song! It's great! (To me anyway, but anyone who likes Paramore would probably like this, so…) Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
